Hate Every Beautiful Day
by Sayamynx
Summary: AU Songfic oneshot. Hermione has a bad day that gets much worse. Why will she forever hate every beautiful day? Rated T for safety


**Hate Every Beautiful Day**

Disclaimer: I own not the characters of Harry Potter. They (unfortunately) belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Hate Every Beautiful Day" is by Sugarcult.

Note: I love this song! You should listen to it while reading this fic, it will help you understand a little better why I chose this song. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a sad story, so if it sucks, I already know. It is also AU, and set in the trio's seventh year. So please read and tell me what you think!

----------

Hermione was NOT having a good day.

First, her dreams turned to nightmares of her parents dieing. She woke up continuously in the night, sweating and screaming with tears pouring down her face. When she finally dropped into a heavy, dreamless sleep, she was cruelly woken up by her magical alarm clock telling her to "haul her bloody ass out of bed and get in the shower!"

When she emerged from the shower, she realized that she had forgotten her clothes in her room. So she had to rush back into her room to get proper clothing. By the time she got dressed, she was almost late for breakfast.

When she got down to breakfast, the Head Girl realized she had left her bag upstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast, said a hurried hello to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and ran back up to get her bag.

After she retrieved her bag, she checked the time and realized she had to rush to make it down to Potions on time. As she passed the Great Hall on her way down, she noticed how it was actually a very beautiful day for May. She did not stop to ponder, for she only had a minute to make it to the dungeons.

Hermione made it into the room just as the bell rang for class to begin. She just sat down in her seat when Professor Snape strode gracefully into his classroom, pausing by Hermione's desk to say, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Miss Granger."

Hermione screwed up her potion that day, and was rewarded with a three-foot essay due the next lesson. Hermione couldn't pay attention in her next classes, and received more homework than anyone else.

So, all in all, Hermione was having a VERY bad day.

And unknown to her, it was just about to become much worse.

-----

Hermione had just sat down to lunch when Professor McGonagall approached her and informed her that the Headmaster would like to see her in his office immediately.

Hermione slammed down her fork and got up to follow the Professor. _What have I done to deserve this?_ Hermione wondered.

Hermione entered Professor Dumbledore's office and saw some Ministry Officials there, along with a crying Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione immediately froze.

_**Something's gotta change again  
I'm losing, my inspirations gone, oh no oh no**_

Professor Dumbledore turned to Hermione with a grave expression. "Miss Granger, I'm very sorry to say that your parents were just found dead in their house. They were murdered in their sleep by Death Eaters."

Hermione couldn't think, she couldn't feel. She had become numb when she heard this.

_**Seeing through some different eyes  
I can't find, my medications failed, again again**_

She stood there, not feeling, just standing. Her eyes had become glazed over, and her heart and mind swore for revenge.

_**I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
See it on the street watching heat from the pavement**_

Her eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, and she tore out of the room, not seeing the looks of alarm and sympathy she was receiving from the adults.

_**Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day**_

She ignored the inquisitive glances she received as she raced through the halls.

_**Faces in the crowd  
Fake smiles for miles  
My imitations wrong of them again**_

She ran through the halls, searching for the Entrance Hall.

_**Trapped inside this cheap hotel  
Bored as hell turning the channels 'round**_

She finally found the hall, and she pushed open the oak doors and stumbled outside.

_**I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
See it on the street watching heat from the pavement**_

She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She fell to the ground, sobbing, her tears blinding her vision.

_**Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day**_

She looked up towards the bright sun, and cursed God for the beautiful weather. Why should the weather be beautiful when her parents were dead? There was no way she could enjoy it.

_**I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
See it on the street watching heat from the pavement**_

She told herself that she, too, would change. She felt as though a part of her had died, ad she was going to become a different person.

_**I can feel a change  
I can feel, can you feel it  
I'm not the same, not the same lost my feeling**_

She would learn about the Death Eaters. She would become a spy, perhaps, and learn why her parents were killed. She knew it would be no easy task; there was so much to learn about the Dark Arts.

_**All I know I'll never know  
All I know I'll never know**_

She knew now that she could never see a beautiful day the same again. She would hate every beautiful day with a passion, and wish for rain. She would take everything that was sent her way, even if she was scared and confused.

_**Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's feeling unclear  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day  
Every beautiful day  
Every beautiful day  
Every beautiful day**_

She would now hate every beautiful day…

----------

So, how was it? I know it was short, but the song was short as well. Please let me know what you think, I might add another angst story. Review please!


End file.
